Je t'ai laissé la première mais je prends la dernière
by Nafarik
Summary: Si Katsuki est toujours en compétition avec Izuku, c'est surtout pour une question de fierté. Mais si son plan fonctionne comme il le veut, alors la dernière bataille romantique sera pour lui. [Séquelle de On est ex æquo pour cette fois et C'est encore moi qui gagne]


Ils venaient tout juste de revenir dans la chambre après leur exploration de la grande auberge qu'Izuku commençait déjà à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, de dos à Katsuki. Depuis là où il se trouvait, le blond pouvait apercevoir la sueur luire sur sa nuque, après que la marche tranquille dans tout l'établissement soit devenue une course effrénée, lui donnant l'impression d'être retombé dans l'adolescence. Il se demandait vaguement si les autres résidents de l'auberge qu'ils avaient croisés les avaient reconnus et, si oui, s'ils allaient en arriver à la conclusion que les deux héros censés se détester partageaient une même chambre. Les dernières rumeurs mettant en scène une relation entre Izuku et Uraraka et une autre entre Katsuki et Utsushimi, il était sans doute plus probable que tout le monde pense que les deux femmes étaient avec eux.

Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus aucune place à toutes ces rumeurs et le blond se mit à sourire, observant Izuku avancer complètement nu vers le bain brûlant privatif de leur chambre.

_Kacchan ! Viens dans le bain avec moi, ne te fais pas prier ! L'appela son partenaire.

Il se mit à soupirer avant de répondre, se dirigeant vers leurs affaires rangées dans le grand placard de la suite.

_J'arrive, j'ai juste un truc à régler avant.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas...

Izuku se retourna juste au moment où Katsuki sortit la boîte de préservatifs de la poche intérieure de son grand sac à dos et ce fut sans doute ce qui le fit se couper, avant d'observer son amant avec un faux air exaspéré.

_C'est vraiment la première chose à laquelle tu peux penser ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais anormalement doux et docile aujourd'hui...

L'homme aux cheveux verts tourna finalement la tête avant de s'immerger un instant sous l'eau, comme pour se mettre à bouder. Katsuki profita de ce moment pour attraper une autre boite dans son sac, la vidant de son contenu avant d'avancer vers les deux futons déposés en plein milieu de la pièce. Ils étaient trop éloignés à son goût mais leur relation était toujours secrète pour le monde entier à l'heure actuelle. Il déposa la boîte de préservatifs à côté du premier futon avant d'attraper l'extrémité du second pour coller les deux ensemble.

C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant ne restait plus que la deuxième sur sa liste.

Il commença à se déshabiller lui aussi, délaissant ses vêtements non loin des futons. Il n'avait plus rien sur lui lorsqu'il entra finalement dans le bain aux côtés d'Izuku, excepté l'objet bien enfoui au creux de sa main.

_L'eau est super bonne, pas vrai ? L'interpella Izuku. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé dans une source thermale !

_Depuis le lycée, au moins, acquiesça Katsuki.

_J'ai toujours du mal à croire que tout le monde se soit ligué contre nous pour qu'on prenne des vacances... Comment ils ont sus la date de notre anniversaire ? Je n'ai même pas le souvenir de l'avoir dit à Ochako ou Tenya un jour...

_Un de nous a dû le lâcher en étant bourré, souffla le blond.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout ceci faisait partie de son plan. Sa fierté l'empêcherait sans doute à jamais de lui révéler que c'était lui qui avait vendu la mèche concernant la date exacte de leur anniversaire, le fait qu'il s'agisse de leur dixième année depuis leur mise en couple ou même ces vacances organisées dans cette auberge perdue en pleine campagne.

_C'est peut-être pas plus mal, reprit le successeur d'All Might en étirant ses bras vers le haut. On a jamais l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble comme ça en dehors de chez nous ou des missions. Depuis la sortie du lycée je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on passe une journée entière tranquille juste tous les deux ! Si seulement ça pouvait continuer !

Katsuki observa un instant son visage paisible, fixé sur les montagnes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue derrière la grande fenêtre de leur chambre. Il serra le poing droit sur l'anneau en or blanc et carbone.

Il aurait dû le faire beaucoup plus tôt. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il la lui aurait déjà donné trois ans auparavant, alors que tous les deux étaient entrés dans le Top 10 du classement des Héros. Il avait maudit chaque vilain s'étant interposés chaque année lors de leur anniversaire, laissant l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux dans un état lamentable de fatigue mentale et physique.

Il connaissait trop Izuku à présent pour savoir qu'il devait avoir la même idée que lui, raison de plus pour ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Si le début de leur bataille romantique avait été gagné par Izuku, alors Katsuki comptait bien gagner ce qu'il considérait comme la dernière.

_Kacchan ?

Le blond se leva avant de se tourner vers lui, posant un de ses genoux entre les jambes de son amant, sous l'eau qui les enveloppait. Alors qu'Izuku ouvrait la bouche, il se pencha lentement vers lui pour l'embrasser, le faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus contre la paroi du bain. Il laissa son partenaire enfouir sa main droite dans ses cheveux, le laissa se perdre dans leur baiser avant de lui attraper la main gauche avec la sienne, utilisant sa main droite pour lui glisser l'anneau à l'annulaire.

Il sentit Izuku se tendre brusquement contre lui, le repoussant assez pour rompre leur baiser, le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds avant de porter sa main gauche à hauteur de son visage. Katsuki imagina plus qu'il ne vit l'anneau aux couleurs blanches et noires, un sourire supérieur sur le visage.

_Kacchan... Tu...

_Je quoi ? Répliqua-t-il. T'as quelque chose à redire ?

_Je... Comment tu peux me glisser la bague au doigt comme ça et t'en sortir sans rien dire ? S'exclama Izuku, des larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux. Mets-toi seulement à la place de quelqu'un qui a réfléchit pendant des semaines sur un discours !

Le blond se mit à sourire d'un air carnassier, avant d'avancer une fois de plus vers le visage de son amant, frottant son nez contre le sien tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur ses jambes.

_Oh ? J'en déduis que tu as aussi quelque chose pour moi ?

Les yeux verts qu'il dévisageait se voilèrent un instant avant que leur propriétaire n'affiche une moue boudeuse.

_Je pensais faire ma demande plus tard mais tu l'as fais avant moi... Même si techniquement ça n'a rien d'une demande et je serai tout à fait en droit de refuser cette bague vu que...

_Tu veux que je la reprenne peut-être ?

Katsuki attrapa la main gauche d'Izuku pour embrasser sa paume, avant d'effleurer de ses lèvres l'anneau brillant à son doigt, tout en dévisageant son partenaire. Il se mit à sourire en le voyant déglutir, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres.

_Kacchan, je...

Il s'interrompit, sa main gauche glissant sur la joue du blond avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Katsuki se laissa faire lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se refermer dans le bas de son dos, Izuku se servant de sa prise pour faire coller leur corps ensemble. Le soupir qu'Izuku poussa à travers leur baiser fit d'autant plus sourire Katsuki, qui enfouit ses deux mains sous l'eau pour aller explorer ses côtes et ses muscles, s'arrêtant juste sous son nombril pour aller s'installer au niveau de ses hanches, seuls ses pouces continuant à titiller la peau sensible de son aine.

Après un autre soupir, Izuku se sépara de lui, le dévisageant une fois de plus avec un regard voilé, ses pupilles plus dilatées qu'à l'ordinaire. Katsuki savait déjà dans quelle direction ils allaient et il était fier de pouvoir affirmer que tout était sous son contrôle.

_Kacc... Katsuki... Est-ce que... Aujourd'hui est-ce qu'on peut...

_Quoi, t'as besoin de la permission maintenant ? Répliqua le blond avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

Izuku ferma la bouche avant de la rouvrir, sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse en sortit, comme s'il était subitement devenu muet. Il sentit les mains dans le bas de son dos glisser jusqu'à ses fesses et, loin d'arrêter le mouvement, il l'encouragea d'un coup de hanche, sentant finalement le membre en érection d'Izuku contre l'arrière de sa cuisse.

Le héros aux cheveux verts se mit à déglutir avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de son partenaire, prenant une grande respiration avant de se mettre à sucer la peau délicatement, ses deux mains agrippant finalement les fesses de Katsuki. Ce dernier glissa alors une de ses mains vers le bas-ventre d'Izuku, se refermant sur son sexe avant de le guider vers le sien, les deux mains se refermant autour d'eux deux pour commencer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Izuku tandis qu'il lui mordait l'épaule, accompagné d'un coup de hanche non contrôlé contre lui.

Ce dut être ce qui décoinça complètement Izuku puisque Katsuki put bientôt sentir une de ses mains s'immiscer entre ses fesses, un doigt commençant déjà à masser la peau autour de son entrée.

_Hmm... Katsuki...

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il savait qu'Izuku avait les yeux fermés tandis que ses lèvres se refermaient sur sa clavicule, sa respiration brûlante contre sa peau. Sa main libre s'était posée sur sa hanche, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair au point de laisser des marques. Il remua les hanches contre lui et le blond ne tarda pas à l'imiter, lâchant un gémissement tandis que le majeur de son amant le pénétrait lentement.

_Katsuki... Katsuki... Oh, Katsuki...

Izuku avait déjà introduit deux doigts en lui lorsqu'il stoppa net les mouvements sur leur sexe, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'aucun d'eux deux n'allait tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. Il entendit le grognement frustré de son partenaire alors qu'il donnait un coup de bassin comme pour l'inciter à continuer ses caresses.

_K-Katsuki !

_T'es capable de t'évanouir en plein milieu à cause de la chaleur alors aucune chance qu'on continue dans le bain, souffla-t-il en levant le bassin suffisamment pour déloger les doigts d'Izuku.

Il sortit de l'eau sans un mot de plus, parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparait des futons avant de s'asseoir sur l'un d'entre eux, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que le matelas devienne humide. Il voulut interpeller Izuku en ne le voyant toujours pas bouger mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, son partenaire se leva en trombe et le rejoignit, utilisant probablement son Alter pour avancer aussi rapidement. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'Izuku se retrouva plus proche de lui qu'il s'y attendait, ses mains posées sur le matelas de part et d'autre des hanches de Katsuki tandis qu'il le dévisageait comme un addict s'apprêtant à recevoir sa drogue. Et à voir comment Izuku n'avait jamais pu quitter Katsuki malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années, c'était probablement de cette manière qu'il considérait son ami d'enfance.

_Aucune patience, hein ? Se moqua Katsuki avant d'attirer son partenaire à lui, sa main contre sa nuque.

_J'ai jamais eu autant besoin de patience qu'avec toi, lui fit-il remarquer en grimaçant.

Aucun d'eux ne fit la remarque mais l'affirmation était réciproque et ils en avaient tout aussi conscience l'un que l'autre.

Katsuki fut celui qui s'avança pour initier leur prochain baiser et Izuku le prit comme un feu vert. Il bascula le blond sur le futon, ses coudes posés de part et d'autres de sa tête tandis qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Le héros explosif leva son bras libre pour commencer à caresser le torse de son partenaire, ne faisant jamais plus que les effleurer. Izuku ne semblait jamais vouloir briser leur baiser et Katsuki dut remonter sa main suffisamment pour lui griffer l'épaule, lui faisant comprendre de passer à la suite. Il ne serait pas Bakugou Katsuki s'il n'avait pas un semblant de contrôle quelle que soit la situation.

_Hmm, Katsuki...

L'homme aux cheveux verts ne se sépara de sa bouche que pour dévier vers sa mâchoire, puis son cou, qu'il couvrit également de baisers, s'attardant suffisamment sur chaque parcelle de peau comme pour s'enivrer du goût de sa sueur si sucrée. Katsuki était certain que le goût de la nitroglycérine lui montait à la tête mais il n'était pas en position de se plaindre du traitement qu'il lui accordait.

Sa poigne sur la nuque d'Izuku se resserra un instant alors qu'il mordait un endroit sensible dans son cou, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Pas qu'il le veuille vraiment non plus, il avait passé ce stade bien des années auparavant. A peu près au même moment où il avait compris que sa voix ne faisait qu'encourager celle d'Izuku.

_Katsuki... Katsuki...

Son prénom était comme une incantation en sortant de la voix de son partenaire, proférée entre chaque baiser et mordillement. En plus de sa bouche, ses mains entrèrent bientôt en mouvement elles aussi, se posant sur les hanches du blond avant de remonter le long des côtes et des abdominaux pour caresser la peau à disposition. Bientôt, l'une d'elle s'attaqua à ses pectoraux tandis que l'autre glissa jusqu'à son sexe en érection. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Katsuki tandis que son dos s'arqua, encourageant le mouvement langoureux qu'Izuku commença.

Son autre main et sa bouche semblèrent vouloir couvrir chaque centimètre carré de son torse et le blond avait déjà basculé la tête en arrière, ne faisant que l'encourager en forçant toujours plus sur sa nuque, caressant quelques mèches de cheveux sous ses doigts. Pourtant ses gémissements étaient plus discrets que ceux d'Izuku, comme si ce dernier était en train de savourer son plat préféré en ce moment même.

Après de longues minutes à descendre le long de son corps, les lèvres de son amant atteignirent son aine, avant de se refermer sur son sexe moins de deux secondes plus tard.

_Oh... Izuku !

Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de rouler des hanches, sa main droite appuyant toujours plus sur sa nuque pour l'encourager à prendre toute sa longueur en bouche. Les deux mains d'Izuku étaient posées à l'arrière de ses cuisses, maintenant ses jambes suffisamment écartées autour de sa tête. Même à ce moment-là, le blond était incapable d'affirmer lequel des deux était le plus bruyant et c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Il laissa échapper un énième gémissement, la tête en arrière à cause de la chaleur refermée autour de lui, la bouche d'Izuku vibrant autour de lui au rythme de ses propres gémissements.

Il aurait pu grogner de frustration lorsque la bouche de son partenaire quitta le contact de son sexe, si seulement ce dernier ne le dévisageait pas avec cette expression de dévotion qu'il avait déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois.

_K-Katsuki...

Sa seule réponse fut constituée d'un sourire et d'un nouveau roulement de hanche. Izuku se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser une fois de plus et il entendit du bruit à sa gauche, lui faisant comprendre qu'il cherchait à tâtons la boîte de préservatifs. Son partenaire ne se sépara de lui que pour enfiler le morceau de latex mais Katsuki voulut s'en plaindre à sa manière. Il profita du fait que les deux mains d'Izuku soient entre ses jambes pour lever le bras droit vers lui, laissant une belle marque de griffure sur son torse qui, au lieu de causer un gémissement de douleur, provoqua un tremblement de plaisir qui lui fit fermer les yeux un instant, jurant doucement entre ses dents.

_Katsuki, tu me rends dingue...

Cela aussi c'était réciproque mais ils le savaient tous les deux, à un tel point que ce n'était plus à prouver.

Cette fois-ci, le blond répondit en enroulant ses jambes autour d'Izuku. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à glisser ses genoux sous ses fesses avant de finalement commencer à le pénétrer de son sexe.

_Katsuki, aah... Oh oui...

Il s'enfonça lentement jusqu'à la garde, les yeux fermés tandis que ceux de Katsuki étaient rivés sur lui, bien qu'à demi-clos. Il avait besoin de voir Izuku se perdre sous les sensations, sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses hanches à cause du plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. L'époque où il se considérait en position de faiblesse dans cette situation était définitivement loin derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas être en position de faiblesse si Izuku prenait autant son pied rien qu'en le pénétrant et le contraire était aussi valable.

Izuku ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard avant de se mettre à sourire, tout son amour et son adoration illuminant ses pupilles dilatées. Katsuki lui répondit par un sourire et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à son partenaire pour se mettre en mouvement, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que la tension montait entre eux. Dans ce genre de situations, il y avait une chance sur deux qu'Izuku utilise son Alter et le blond ne cherchait même plus à savoir s'il l'utilisait pour encourager ses mouvements de hanches ou pas.

_Izuku ! Putain, oui, là !

_K-Katsuki... Aaah...

Le blond leva le bras pour s'agripper à l'épaule d'Izuku avant de basculer la tête en arrière, son partenaire effleurant sa prostate à chacun de ses mouvements. A l'aide de sa main sur son épaule et de ses jambes autour de sa taille, il encouragea davantage la cadence, se nourrissant des gémissements d'Izuku autant que ce dernier devait se nourrir des siens.

_Oh bon sang, Katsuki... C'est trop... Je ne vais pas... Oh, oui... Ooh...

Izuku était en train de complètement se perdre dans ses mouvements et Katsuki n'avait aucune notion du temps, ne sachant même pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient liés. Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement en sentant une des mains de son amant quitter sa hanche pour se refermer sur son sexe, y mimant le même geste qu'à l'intérieur de lui. Izuku devait être proche et comme à chaque fois, il cherchait à se concentrer sur le plaisir du blond avant le sien.

Lorsque les coups de hanches devinrent trop irréguliers, Katsuki sentit son dos s'arquer, ayant tout juste conscience de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de son partenaire. Ce dernier fut le premier à se tendre brusquement et à lâcher un gémissement rauque, finissant avec deux dernières saccades. Ne cessant jamais ses caresses sur le sexe du blond, ce dernier suivit bien vite, se répandant dans la main d'Izuku, la tête basculée en arrière, semblant vouloir s'enfoncer dans le matelas sous lui.

Pendant qu'il cherchait à récupérer sa respiration, son amant se retira, avant de s'écrouler à plat ventre à ses côtés. Leurs mains gauches s'effleurèrent au passage et le blond ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'anneau à son annulaire. Il bougea sa main juste assez pour que ses doigts entre en contact avec le métal froid et il entendit vaguement Izuku marmonner quelque chose contre son oreiller.

_T'en as une pour moi aussi, hein ? Demanda-t-il. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

L'homme aux cheveux verts marmonna une fois de plus, faisant grimacer Katsuki qui le frappa doucement sur le crâne.

_Je peux pas comprendre si tu parles à ton oreiller, abruti...

_Hmm... Elle est dans la poche latérale de mon sac à dos...

Il n'en fallut pas plus au héros explosif pour se lever et se diriger vers le sac en question, en extirpant bientôt une boîte identique à celle qu'il avait lui-même prise. La bague à l'intérieur était bien sûr différente de la sienne. Celle-ci était également en or blanc, des reliefs sur la surface lui faisant légèrement penser à ceux de ses grenades. Il la glissa à son doigt avant de délaisser la boîte sur le sol en tatami et de rejoindre son partenaire qui allait sans doute s'endormir s'il ne faisait rien.

_Eh, Izuku, l'appela-t-il.

Seul un marmonnement lui répondit et il se mit à soupirer.

Le blond avança sur le futon, se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Izuku. Sa main gauche attrapa la sienne et son amant dut sentir le contact du métal contre métal puisqu'il tourna la tête vers leurs mains gauches liées.

_Kacchan... T'aurais au moins pu me laisser le plaisir de te la mettre au doigt... T'es vraiment le pire...

_Tu aurais pu le faire si tu n'étais pas écroulé comme ça, lui fit-il remarquer. Mais tu peux te rattraper autrement...

Katsuki se baissa vers lui, juste assez pour lui embrasser la nuque avant de coller tout son corps contre lui, son sexe se logeant naturellement entre ses fesses.

_Laisse-moi deux minutes pour respirer, grogna Izuku. J'ai pas autant d'endurance que...

La phrase se perdit dans sa gorge tandis que le blond lui mordit l'oreille tout en donnant un coup de hanche contre lui. Lui-même avait besoin de quelques minutes de plus pour récupérer mais rien ne l'empêchait d'occuper ces minutes comme il l'entendait.

Il ne se décolla de son amant que pour obliger ce dernier à se tenir sur ses genoux, le haut de son corps toujours étalé sur le matelas. Les mains de Katsuki se mirent à balayer son torse et déjà Izuku ne cherchait plus à se plaindre. Ou presque pas.

_C'est parce que j'ai eu la même idée que toi que tu veux qu'on échange tout de suite comme ça ? Franchement, jusqu'où va ton esprit de compétition ?

C'était plus une moquerie qu'une plainte mais la question n'était pas là. Katsuki s'apprêtait à le contredire de toutes façons.

_Rien à voir, souffla-t-il. J'ai gagné la dernière bataille alors c'est plus une satisfaction personnelle.

_Tu as quoi ?

_Je t'ai laissé la première mais je prends la dernière.

_On parle de sexe ou d'autre chose là ?

_De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Izuku ?

La main droite du blond glissa jusqu'à son sexe à demi-tendu, coupant court à la conversation. La seule chose qui sortit de la bouche d'Izuku à partir de ce moment fut son prénom ainsi que des gémissements, tandis que ses hanches commençaient à remuer contre son propre sexe.

Izuku n'avait pas besoin de savoir jusqu'où allait son esprit de compétition. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Katsuki était tombé dans son piège en troisième année au lycée, quand l'attention qu'il portait au blond était trop forte pour y rester indifférent. Katsuki l'avait laissé gagné à cet instant même, bien qu'il ait tout fait pour reprendre le dessus. C'était à cause d'Izuku que leur relation avait pu se concrétiser mais, aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à Katsuki qu'elle venait d'être scellée.


End file.
